Kid Temper Tantrum VS School Shooter
WARNING: This fanfic contains content that might be sensitive or offended to some people. If you don't take shooting kindly, LEAVE NOW. Viewer discretion is advised Dad: So we're gonna watch the news today. Leland: Why? Dad: Well I don't know what else to do. Goodman: BREAKING NEWS M'KAY?! A school shooter is ramping loose at a school in Fort Worth, Texas! Dad: WHAT?!?! Goodman: That's not all! The shooter is also running as fast as light and is also attacking other schools in New Mexico, Arizona, California, Nevada, Oregon, Washington, Idaho, Wyoming, Colorado, and Utah! Leland: WE LIVE IN UTAH!!! Goodman: So far, the president has placed a state of emergency in the nation. And all schools in the Untied States, Canada, and Mexico are being closed and evacuated. Dad: This is horrible! Leland: How is he able to run that fast?! Mom: Oh my gosh! The shooter is approaching our house! Dad: WHAT?!?! OH MY GOSH HIDE!!! The family run into the bathroom and lock the door Leanna: I'm scared... Dad: It's okay Leanna! The shooter busts down the door and walks in. Pumped Up Kicks is heard playing Shooter: I know your in that bathroom! Dad: Don't say a word! He's gonna get us! Shooter: I hear you! (busts down door) Leland: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mom: Don't shoot u- ERIC AND DYLAN?!?! IS THAT YOU?!?! Eric: Yeah. Dad: Why the hell are you causing madness in North America? Dylan: Because, we did the right thing when we shot up Columbine. Leland: MY A**!!! Eric: Shut up pipsqueak! Anyway, we were bullied, beaten, abused, and even falsely accused of breaking the law! We were doing our own thing and they have to come and ruined it! Dylan: Now that we're back! We're gonna make sure you all pay the price for what you done to us! Dad: SO YOUR GONNA SHOOT UP ALL THE SCHOOLS IN AMERICA?!?! Eric: That's right! Dylan: Then, we will take over the world and you all will bow to me! Eric: Now any last words before we go? Leland: I have one thing to say. Dylan: Yeah? Leland: الله أكبر!!! (blows up the house, killing both Eric and Dylan) Dad: OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mom: LELAND NO!!! Leanna: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Leland: GET REKT!!! Brooklyn: What the hell happened? Leland: Officer, it turned out that the school shooters were the same 2 that shot up Columbine! Brooklyn: Eric and Dylan?!?! Leland: Yeah! They came back somehow and were gonna take over the world, but I stop them by blowing them up! Dad: And he had to take the house away from doing that! Brooklyn: Well, you actually saved the world! Leland: Really? Brooklyn: Wait till the news hears this! Soon, Leland becomes famous for saving the world from being taken over, and he is presented with a Nobel Prize Host: I present Leland the Nobel Prize for saving the world from being taken over by those jack-a**es Eric and Dylan! Leland: Thanks! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Shooting